The New vault hunters
by mmo100
Summary: jacks dead, warriors dead. what else to ecxept train a whole new generation of vault hunters a redo of my story just alot better
1. Jackal

**Jackal**

"Here's how you start a story you dirty little orphans five years ago..." he began.  
"Marcus what did I say about calling us orphans? I mean, I might not be, but still not cool man!" I yell.  
Pandora a savage planet full of danger, excitement, treasure, and not to mention, the ladies; this planet is one of a kind. You will never see a place more boring.  
I don't know my name, but my friends call me Jackal and I'm a Vault Hunter. I should probably start with my trip to Sanctuary. I wave goodbye to my friends at the orphanage. My backpack was heavy on my shoulder and I almost dropped it to the ground. All they do is laugh.  
"CATCH A RIDEEEEEE!" the station yells at me as I grab a light runner and drive off. Not much happened as I drove through the Dust and into the Highlands looking for Sanctuary. I stop as my throat feels dry  
"I need a drink real bad." I mutter driving up a hill. I stop the runner outside of a place called The Holy Spirits. I hop out of the runner in time to see a man being thrown out and another watching him.  
I rush past the two and step inside the bar noticing everyone there was ** drunk. I sit on a bar stool and grab a drink from a Zaford.  
"You need anything else lad?" he asks. I just lift my hand and he walks away. He heads downstairs probably to grab some more drinks when funeral music starts to play.  
"Dearly beloved…" a priest starts as the music lowers slightly.  
"Kill them!" a voice suddenly yells and chaos erupts. A bullet whizzes by just barely missing my head. I go to turn with my dagger extended and I immediately see the face of the man who had tried to shot me. I quickly turn the rest of the way seeing three other people.  
One was a girl with blue hair and tattoos on her arms. There was a man that could only be described as a dirty dwarf. Another was a tall man in a black suit. The final one was a solider of some type.  
The tall man suddenly ran at me pulling a sword. My digistruct dagger immediately hit his sword and we stood there for a few moments.  
"Zer0, does he look like a Zaford?" the girl with blue hair asks. Zer0 backed away.  
"So kid, who are you?  
Were you apart of the attack?  
Hodunk hired us." The tall man says as the others look at me.  
"The name is Jackal. I don't know my real one so don't ask. I'm here for Vault Hunter training. I found this recruit flyer." I say stepping back. They all look shocked except for the tall man. He had a red question mark on his face.  
"Follow me." The solider says stepping forward. "By the way, I'm Axton. The dwarf is Salvador, the ninja over there is Zer0 and our lovely lady friend over there is Maya. We'll take you to your first part of training."  
They led me away to another Catch a Ride system and we drove in silence. Axton and Zero were in a Bandit Technical with me while Maya and Salvador rode in another.  
There wasn't much to see as we entered Sanctuary, only the citizens moping around. That is, until they led me into the training facility.  
It had targets everywhere and a wide open space where I guessed you could fight. Axton stepped in front of me.  
"OK. Let's determine who's going to be your mentor. Let me see you echo your action skill Rouge" Axton says. Axton and I turn to Zer0.  
"Ten." Was the only thing he said.  
"OK." Axton says. "Show us how your action skill works."  
I immediately turn black then I start shifting through time and everyone around me felt it. I stop and look at Axton. He just nods to Zer0  
Axton takes me farther into the training facility showing me various places I can change or practice my skills. He then leads me to a building that had plenty of empty beds.  
"Training is tomorrow." He says and the lights are out before I can respond. I make my way over to a bed and lay down hearing Axton's footsteps grow quieter and quieter. I slowly drift to sleep.


	2. Kat

I hate being stuck on this hell hole of a planet. Pan **ing Dora, they should call this place hell but that's being nice. I live in this ** city called Opportunity. All I do all day is go to school and praise Jack, which is something I hate.

It's boring as hell. So, can you blame me if I, you know, broke some statues of the Handsome Jackass. I mean he's dead now (hell yeah) but that was then.

Once upon a time I worked with four people. They called themselves Vault Hunters. So I pointed them in the direction of some constructer and then helped them. I haven't seen them since, well, until now.

All I hear is the wind around me when I almost slip off the tallest building in Opportunity. I summon my who knows what animal. It could be a he or she and it's like a bird-lion. I summon it; we'll just say it's a male, from a magic card I found.

Anyway, he gave me a poster that said Vault Hunters needed. A huge grin spreads across my face and I immediately head inside to grab my things.

"You little **, get over here now. You're grounded girl!" My mother yells at me the second I come in. The flier was in my hand for the whole world to see. My card starts to rumble and I pull it out.

A wolf-iguana suddenly pops out of the card. I've never saw a creature like that.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My mother screams before faintly. I only grin and quickly grab a duffel bag of my stuff. I also grab my sniper that I had been working on, and of course, a pistol.

A couple of minutes later I was getting ready to fast travel my way out of Opportunity, probably with a good twenty thousand bucks. Thanks mom! (She was a horrible mom anyway).

"Hell, I'm going to have fun!" I yell. The second that left my mouth, 10-20 Hyperion bots appear. All of their weapons aimed at me. I just put on an awkward grin as I picked a location and fast traveled.

"The freaking Highlands! What else can go wrong?" I scream in disgust. A big bandit technical goes by and an arm flies out the back, then it hits me. I'm not really sure if I should be disgusted or not.

I finally just throw it aside and walk away when, once again, something horrible happens. Threshers and Stalkers are in an all out battle and I'm in the middle. Badasses were everywhere. I know I'm boned at this point.

Automatically, my hand went to my pocket and I pull out my card. The design changed. It was now a bear dinosaur thing. I throw it and what came out was on the card. It charged in and ripped everything to shreds.

I just sit near the Catch a Ride laughing my ** off at how all those badasses are getting ripped to shreds. The carnage of the battle sounded so satisfying. When it was over, my creature went right back into the card.

The BT (that's bandit technical) came back for my way and five people hopped out. There was a blue haired chick, a red head that looked around my age, though probably 2 years younger, and a man in some kind of suit, a soldier, and a dwarf.

"Have you seen an arm fly by pretty?" the dwarf asked in an accent and winked.

"Hit on me again and I break your skull. And yes, I saw an arm. But, since you threw it at me, I hid it. So beat me in a duel and I'll tell you midget!" I challenge him.

He was obviously angered by my words. The blue haired calls him Salvador as she trys to calm him.

"Let's go puta! I don't care if you're a **ing girl! Come on!" He pulled out two assault rifles and started unloading near me and on me but, my shield I designed just eats the bullets up. My card comes from my pocket.

There's another new design. It looked like a shock dragon. I let it go and a dragon comes out of the card.

"No killing" I tell it. All it does is nod and Salvador is suddenly pushed back 50 feet with his shield depleted. I take out my sniper, and without even looking, I shoot two holes through his ears.

My dragon comes back to me as the blue haired girl shoots him a couple times. Salvador wobbles back to the car. Everyone stares at me in disbelief.

"You guys heard of this vault hunter recruiting" I ask nonchalantly lifting the poster.

"Yeah, we run it. Names Maya, the girl over there with the mechanical arm is Gaige. And the man you beat the hell out of is Salvador. Solider over there is Axton and the quiet one is Zer0" Maya says after a few moments of shock.

"Did you make your shield and gun" Gaige asks. I nod "I want to mentor her!". Another voice suddenly comes over her echo. It shows the name as Mordecai.

"You and I both little girl, we'll both train her." Mordecai says but Gaige just pouts.

They take me to Sanctuary and I am instantly shown to a training facuilty. They give me a quick tour which I enjoy. It was really pretty.

I met Mordecai. He's apparently a beast master, like me. Well, at least that's what I'm also called. He has Bloodwing Jr, I don't know what happened to the first Bloodwing though.

He's a beast master because of Bloodwing Jr, and I'm one because of my card. Gaige pulls me away from Mordecai offering to help me fix my equipment. She also introduces me to DeathTrap.

When we were done, I just wondered around. That's how I met Jackal, but that's a story for another time.


	3. christian&micheal

Christan

Out of everyone to go on a mission with, I get stuck with Micheal, the annoying twit. I sit in the middle of Oasis while Micheal is talking with Shade (pretty sure he's a gay pedo like Herbert).

"Give me yer money!" I hear a pirate yell as he runs up behind me. I turn and pull out my delfier and his face melts off. I immediately turn to Micheal. He looks like he's blowing up stuff with an RPG.

Then I turn again and he's on the ground shooting an assault rifle. I turn again and there again is Micheal. Then suddenly, they all disappear.

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna pimp slap your shit head, you stupid fuckers!" Micheal screams. He's obviously had some chocolate. A blade suddenly flies by my ear.

"Focus idiot." I hear Alpha say in my head. Right, focus. I say to myself and pull out my rapier when an anchor flies towards me.

"Holy fuck!" I duck and it flies over my head.

"Big pain comes in small packages, bitches!" a small guy yells at us. Gaige suddenly comes over my echo.

"Not the best time Gaige!" I yell dodging more anchors.

"Whatever. Lift the Echo up to Sand Man A.K.A Midget" Gaige says with a smirk.

"bitch!" Sand Man yells hearing Gaige's voice.

"Hey fucktard, didn't we kill you like 3 years ago?" Gaige taunts with a smirk on her face.

"New you bitch!" Sandman yells as Micheal runs up to me.

"Hey Mike, I'll take out the midget." I say watching Sandman and Gaige still arguing over the Echo.

"Why? It is because you want revenge for him calling Gaige a bitch? Because you love her?" Micheal asks in a taunting tone.

"I swear I will break your face into tiny pieces" I threaten

"Fine, my glasses recharged. I'm ready." He said

"Set." I smirk

"GO!"

Micheal runs out like a lunatic and duplicates. His copies grab swords from dead pirates and they also take out SMGs rushing into battle.

"Prepare to die shit head!" They all yell at once. "BURN ALL THE BABBIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!."

I just face palm. Then I pull my bow from my back and start shooting my arrows. I hit a pirate and fire explodes everywhere.

"Yo ho ho!" a cursed pirate screams as he runs up to me.

"Now stupid" Alpha says.

"No need to be a dick." I mutter killing the pirate. I groan as my skin turns black and I fall to my knees. Crippling pain runs through me but I stand and run out. I fall to the ground my mind buzzing like crazy.

"Alpha, What the fuck?" I question painfully.

"Honestly, I never thought this would happen." Alpha replies

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question again.

"You're splitting"

"Is that bad?"

"No. you're two different people in one person."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. But you might have two things in your head now"

"fucj!" I yell and looked up. A white figure with wings appears next to me "Who the hell are you?"

He responded with a simple shut up before explaining himself. "I'm your angel, demon. And I'm here to help to help you now. Don't get your demon ** beat up. Because Imma beat it.

"Oh God, what the ** have you done?" Alpha asks.

"Don't blame the kid Alpha. It's you Alpha dear." The angel replies

"Dear? The…" He was cut off when we got shot at by a revolver.

"No time for chit chat. Let's go!" I yell and run into the crowd attacking anything in sight until I spot Sand Man. "Hey midget! Let's go!" I yell.

He looks at me and smirks. I run at him.

-

Micheal

My adrenaline pumps through my veins, well that and candy. My clones have an awesome thought.

"Let's do it!" We all say. I run in front of Big Sleep.

"Hello fatty!" I yell then I jump through a sewer drain. I blink being able to see through my clone's eyes. All I can see now is Big Sleep getting the crap beaten out of him. I take out my Slagga and start shooting through the pavement.

There's a giant crash and Big Sleep falls through the floor. I send my thought to the clones, fucking ninja turtle time. Since we all have a sword and his shield was already down, we manage to fuck him up real good.

"Hahaha! You like that asshole!" We all yell. My clones suddenly disappear.

"Well shit". I mutter as I am lifted up by the neck. I desperately try to pull the bastard's big meaty hands off me. "Let the fuck go of me asshat!" I scream but my struggles are in vain. "Christan, help needed please" I choke out. I hear Salvador come over the Echo.

"Hey hermano, need some help?" Salvador asks.

"Hurry up and send some back up, or I will eat your babies"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He mutters.

"Am I going to have to shank a bitch" I mutter then look at the fat bastard.

"Ok. Back to you big guy. I'll give you ten seconds to let go of me, ten, nine…" I blow his face up with my shotgun. "I got bored." He stumbled back letting go of me.

"You're cordially invited to a shotgun to the face bitch, now imma shank you. Play times over hehehehehe." I take a knife and stab him in the face "Eat it son."

"We're here!" I hear Maya yell holding up her Hellfire. I looked at her with a smile.

"Well, nice of you to join us. But, we're done here. Let's just go, because if I don't get held back, imma smack a hoe" I say. Maya rolls her eyes and I smile again.


	4. Skab

Skab

"Puta, what is the point of keeping those Skags around? Just skin them and get on with it!" Salvador yells from across the hall.

"Because they're my family, and don't worry, I'll be gone for a week tomorrow. So STFU!" I yell back

"Go to hell Puta!" Salvador yells back. I walk out into the yard to see the pups playing play fighting, tumbling, rolling, and jumping around like dogs. It's a cute sight, and it helps me forget Salvador's comments. That is, until I feel a bullet hit my back and I see Kat aiming her sniper rifle at me.

"Skag boy! Spar, now!" She commands with a smirk

"Sure." I mumble softly.

"What?" She asks and glances to her side

"Yeah!" I say a little louder

"Speak up!" She calls keeping her attention to the side of her. I frown and start walking up to Kat. She's talking to Jackal and I immediately smell hormones. A caustic grin creeps across my face.

"Is that hormones I smell Kat?" I ask causing a huge blush to blare across her face while Jackal and I laugh.

"When we fight, I will beat you mercilessly Skag boy." she growls through gritted teeth.

"Have fun trying to get through my armor, card girl" I taunt stepping closer. We were almost close enough to kiss. I was a little tempted. I mean, she's extremely pretty and there are not that many women on Pandora. But out of the corner of my eye, I see jackal with a red face.

I easily read his emotions he was jealous. He's not the greatest at hiding emotions. I knew Kat better than him, so just to make him feel weird, I hatch a little plan.

"Kat, before we start" I pull her in and kiss her on the lips. To my surprise, she didn't pull away for a minute. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jackal storm off. I pull away.

"Kat sorry, I owwww... fuck that hurt!" I yell as a huge slap meets my face.

"Never kiss me in front of anyone again!" She warns. I look behind me then around. I turn back to her with a grin.

"In front of anyone, so does that mean..." I trail off, grin intact, and start leaning in. She puts a hand to my face.

"Yea… No. Try harder. Now, let's begin" she says as she pulls out her savior rifle. I pull out the bladed slagga Michael gave me. I hear a whistle and look up to see Mordecai.

" 3..2..1.. Go!" Mordecai yells down at us. With that, Kat threw her card out and a wolf lizard appeared.

"Fine, let's play like that. Come on out guys!" I yell and both my skags go for her wolf lizard. "Now shall we dance?" I ask.

"Gladly" she replies. She tries shooting me but all the bullets just fly by.

"You gotta catch me if you wanna hit me." I taunt. I come up behind her as one of my skags distracts her. I hit her hard with the butt of my gun as she turned and fired. I smile and hit her again knocking her hard to the ground. That felt kind of abusive.  
But, with that final blow, the arena closes and she stands back up.

"God damn, what shield do you have on?" She demands with a hand to her head. She probably thought she had the fight one when she had shot me as I was hitting her. I take off my order shield and put in her face

"See it? Look at it, loook at it." I say with a large Smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I see skag boy." Kat groans I look right into her electric blue eyes and her hair blows back from the burst of wind that came around. Damn.

"So Kat, I'm heading home for a week and I'm wondering, do you wanna come with me?" I ask. The main reason I asked Kat is because she's the only person that I'm really good friends with. Kat had a very surprised look on her face.

"I'm not sure, I mean..." She trails off at a loss for words.

"It's fine. I'm leaving tomorrow. So, if you decide to come, meet me at the arid badlands fast travel at ten." I say. She nods and I smile before walking away.

The next day, my alarm didn't go off leaving me in a rush.

"Oh come on! Its 9:30." I say as I quickly put on my jeans and a shirt on grab my bag and take off through the base. I whistle for my skags and they immediately run to my side.

"Hey sl..." brick starts saying but I rush past him.

"Not now beef wall" I yell.

"Hey!" He calls after me. 9:45 gotta run gotta run. I reach the fast travel almost slamming into it.

"Arid badlands, fast!" I command. I close my eyes as there is a huge blast of light. I open my eyes a few seconds later seeing that I'm in the Arid Badlands.

"What took you so long Skag boy?" a voice asks. I turn and see Kat leaning against a wall. She watches me twirling her card in her hand.

"Well, come on, let's go see my family." I say excitedly.

"Sure, what house is it?" Kat asks pushing herself off the wall.

"House? You're funny." I say.

"What?" She asks watching me with a confused face. I take off running towards Skag Gully not answering. "Wait up!' Kat calls chasing after me. She summons her dragon and is able to catch up.

"Cheater!" I tease and turn towards her only to run into a wall. "Ow! Who the fuck put this wall here!" I yell.

"Hey Skag boy, you ok? You look like you hit that wall pretty hard." Kat yells from a little ways away. I stand up angrily.

"Damn it Hyperion" I yell as loud as I can and punch a hole through the wall.

"Damn! You're stronger then you look." Kat says as she jumps off her dragon next to me.

"Come on. I swear, if Hyperion did something to this habitat." I mutter and stalk off inside the habitat. As soon as I walk in, my heart drops. The Skag that had raised me was being ripped apart by Minac.

"Skab lift up the echo" I hear Lilith say though her voice seems miles away. On instinct, I raised the echo. "Claptrap, didn't we kill Minac like, what is it, eight years ago

"I made more than one. I don't know why. I mean, that's the last one... probably." Claptrap mutters

"Great, just kill it." Lilith says with a sigh.

"No problem." I growl snapping out of my shock

Kat

A black aura like thing surrounded Skab and he looked pissed.

"KILL!" I hear him yell. I hear a loud noise behind me and turn to suddenly see there are 4 ultimate badass Skags, each with its own element. There's a fire, shock, corrosive, and slag one and they all seem pissed.

Claws come out of Skabs hands and he walks up to the minac. I turn away but can gear ear it fall dead immediately and get ripped to shreds.  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU GOD DAMN ROBOT! I'LL KILL YOU CLAPTRAP! I'LL RIP YOUR EYE OUT AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE! YOU METALLIC PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM GOD DAMN FUCKING LIMB!" Skab yells at the top of his lungs. I step back watching him and gripping my card.

After his rant he finally calms down as a stillness comes over the place. The skags are still chewing on the metal. Skab walks over to a Skag's body and sits there crying, I take a small step forward.

"She raised me." He mumbles suddenly tears still flowing. "Most Skags just kill but she was different. She took care of me. She was my only family. I left 6 months ago to come back to civilization. I learned a little but I always came back twice a month. Never was there a wall. Jack, he started taking over the Skag's habitat, experimenting on them. Half of the Skags I knew." he mutters and starts sobbing again.  
I watch him for a little not sure what to say. What can be said when your whole family has been taken from you. So I did the only think I could.

"Come on, let's go home Skab" I say and he slowly looks up. I grab his face and kiss him on the lips. "Now that's probably the last one you're gonna get. Make it last. I'll leave you so come back when you're ready." I say and walk off quickly leaving the habitat quicker than I had came.  
13 minutes ago

a/n soooooo sorry it took so long me being in a mental hospital for a week and such and editor on vacation plus I'm lazy soooooo yaa ill try sand send them to my editor/ amazing writer as quick ass possible but I'm on vaca the next yowl weeks and hopefully have Internet soooooooooooo enjoy


End file.
